


Snowman

by sunshinepenny



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy (RWBY), F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowman, Winter, collin the snowman, scarf, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepenny/pseuds/sunshinepenny
Summary: It’s a snow day at Beacon Academy and Nora decides to make the most of it.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Snowman

It was finally Winter at beacon and all the students were taking advantage of the cold weather. Some took this opportunity to study and others going outside to enjoy the snow.

Ren let out a squeak as he felt another cold snowball hit the back of his head, turning around to see Nora, who could barely hold in her giggles, pointing at a shocked Pyrrha.

“Nora,” he whined and walked over. “Stop that.”

“Not until you start enjoying yourself!” She looked up at him and smiled, causing Ren’s heart to leap out of his chest.

“You haven’t even got your hat on properly.” He shook his head and pulled the hat down her face so it was covering her eyes.

“Hey!” She pulled it off. “no fair!”

He stuck his tongue out. “Now we’re even.”

“Ugh,” Nora grumbled and turned away, beginning to walk but stopping with a gasp and turning her head around quickly. She ran up to Ren and went on her toes to hold his face. 

“Why are you just staring at me like that..”

“We should build a snowman!” She squealed excitedly, letting go of his face and stepping back.

“Maybe later I-“ He started but stopped when he saw Nora’s face, the face she always did when she wanted something and the face that always won him over.

“Pretty please..? I won’t use you as a mould this time.” 

“Ugh fine.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled as Nora grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a spot where students weren’t hanging out or battling attacking each other with snow.

“We need a name first! You can name it.”  
Nora looked at him as she began to roll the snow into a ball.

“Uh..maybe...Collin?” He stood there, looking at the small girl running around and collecting snow.

Nora snorted and looked up. “Collin? Okay.”

“What? Collin’s a nice name.” He crossed his arms and frowned at her while she got back to moulding the first bit of the snowman’s body.

“No, yeah yeah, it is.” She let out a pant as she finished the bottom part of the body. “Can you come help me?”

“Oh, yeah.” He walked over, crouching down to collect snow and rolling it in a ball and placing it on top.

“Good job!” She clapped Ren on the back, causing him to stumble forward. “The final part!” She grabbed the last bit of snow and went on her toes, trying to reach the top.

Ren shook his head and took it from her, placing it on top and looking down at her. “The job is complete.”

Nora took a step back and squealed. “He looks great! Good job!” She turned around and high fived him.

He high fived back and gave Nora a confused look when she took off her scarf and placed it around the snowman’s neck.

“There!” She clapped her hands together and Ren knew he would never forget the smile on her face.

“Your gonna be cold.” He looked at her.

She let out a scoff. “Nah.”

He took his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck gently. “There..so you don’t get cold.”

“Thanks, Ren! Let’s head back! I wanna go throw a snowball in Jaune’s face!” She ran ahead,giving him a thumbs up.

“Don’t start a war please.” He called after her, imagining the scene that would surely happen in a couple of minutes.


End file.
